


Simple Wisdom

by Azek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small Jedi has a bad day in class. Yoda's curriculum doesn't conform to state standards. Whimsical garnish for darker offerings. - Author Summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simple Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/105288) by ruth baulding. 



Here's a[ link](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/Simple%20Wisdom.mp3) to either stream or download "Simple Wisdom". Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
